jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Darth Rebellious
Darth Rebellious '''was a Kiffar Dark Lord of the Sith and capable warrior dedicated to studying the Dark Side of the Force and continuing the Sith legacy. Born '''Qel-vann Vos on the planet Kiffu, he was the son of Lilith Vel and Jedi Knight Roma Vos, and a descendant of famous Jedi Master Quinlan Vos. Initiated as a Sith at a young age after the demise of his parents, Rebellious had the power of the Dark Side forced upon him and never looked back. He attended Kashyyyk Academy where he was eventually accepted by Sith'ari Feral Ragnos as one of his many apprentices. He climbed the ranks in the academy quickly, soon becoming one of the Jen'ari, a member of the Sith'ari's inner circle; a role which he served until the destruction of his master's order. Under Feral, Rebellious fully embraced the Dark Side and attained mastery of the Force. Biography Early Life Even before his parents knew of his conception a Sith Lord called Darth Vector, a descendant of ancient Dark Lord Naga Sadow and a rogue Sith, was plotting to secure the boy as his apprentice after having a vision of him and the power he would come to command. After setting in motion a chain of events that ended with the death of the Jedi in a duel off world, the Sith Lord traveled to Kiffu under the guise of a simple merchant using his true name, Olmek Sadow, eventually taking the slain knight's wife as his own. This was his way of sticking close to the boy, making sure his plan came to fruition. Nearly three years later Vector murdered the woman and took the young Rebellious to the Outer Rim world Korriban, completing what he had set out to do. It was on Korriban where he stripped the young Kiffar of his true identity, renaming him Wyll Sadow and adopting him as his heir. From that point on Rebellious was forged through fire, brutally taught the basics of lightsaber combat and how to command the Force, baptised in the way of the Sith by age 3. Five years after his arrival on Korriban, Rebellious had been rummaging through his master's things when he had a brief brush with the Sith Lord's lightsaber hilt. As the metal made contact with his skin, a vision was triggered of a woman with the same facial markings as him being ran through with the red blade of a Sith's lightsaber. The vision was so vivid that he felt he had witness the slaughter first-hand. This was an accidental use of Psychometry, an ability he inherited from his famous ancestor. As he focused on who the murder in his vision was he realized that it was none other than Darth Vector. I took only moments for the young Force adept to piece together that the man he knew as his father and mentor had slain his mother. At that moment, Rebellious was overtaken with a thurst for revenge that would only be quenched when Vector had drawn his last breath. Category:Sith Category:Sith Lord Category:Dark Lords of the Sith Category:Kiffar Category:Warriors Category:Darksiders Category:Force-Sensitives Category:Males